Obscured Girl
by CharmedHottieDG
Summary: Evangeline Bouvier is an 20 year old, Evey tells friends she is a girl tarnished, no one sees his talent for singing, she was part of the choir, but she was taken out of the choir, for problems that she had with a girl , and now she is as a seamstress and a maid, her life was very hard
1. 1- Prologue

A History of Phantom of the Opera

Evangeline Bouvier is an 20 year old, Evey tells friends she is a girl tarnished, no one sees his talent for singing, she was part of the choir, but she was taken out of the choir, for problems that she had with a girl , and now she is as a seamstress and a maid, her life was very hard, she meets the phantom of the opera, but he seems to hate her, but then they love each other

* * *

_**14 years ago:**_

14 years ago in Paris, several girls of six years, get together, since they are sitting on the floor, they will tell stories, was the little Evangeline sat with her three friends, Christine, Meg and Caroline, Madame Giry, she would will tell a story for girls, Evangeline is very interested in history

"that story you tell us Madame Giry" Evangeline says very sleepy, she likes the stories

"Well my girls, I will tell this story, The Hunchback Of Notre Dame, the story of Quasimodo" Madame Giry says calmly,

**_"Here's the story, is a hunchback child was abandoned at birth near the cathedral of Notre Dame de Paris, and lived in the cathedral of Notre Dame, playing the bells. Supposedly he was the son of a gypsy. You can only use one eye because the other has almost blocked by the deformity of his face, and was nearly deaf by the tolling of the bells of the cathedral, of which he is responsible and which meant everything to him before meet the gypsy woman Esmeralda, who falls in love because she was the first who showed him kindness_**

**_Quasimodo is hated by the people of Paris because of his deformity, thanks to which has a shy and withdrawn character. However, it possesses great courage, cunning and a noble heart. Before Esmeralda, the only person important to him was the Archdeacon Frollo, who adopted him when he was abandoned in the cathedral between foundlings_**

_**During the most important actions of the novel, he has not yet met the twenty years**_

**_put it physically as a man of great size and strength and agility despite his physical flaws, which could be the product of the exercise you do constantly climbing the towers of Notre Dame and the surrounding roofs, although not out much of the cathedral. His hair is reddish, although not so clear in the book, has been interpreted as his eyes could be blue. Therefore it is believed that maybe it was not a gypsy child, but had been kidnapped by one or, perhaps, left in his care._**

The end of Quasimodo is extremely dramatic: when seen from the top of Notre Dame, that Esmeralda is killed and he can not arrive in time to save his soul is sad and decides to die with her.

One of the most important features about it is the love he feels for the cathedral Notre Dame de Paris, where he lives. Victor Hugo described this relationship as if the ringer and the cathedral were one unified soul. This is where Quasimodo has his refuge from the world who unjustly divorces"

"already told the story, bedtime my beautiful girls" Madame Giry says tired

All the girls went to sleep, Evangeline was the last to fall asleep, she's a very pretty girl and shy, and very sweet, her parents died in a fire in their house, and leaving Evangeline as orphan, but she is not alone, it has to Madame Giry, Christine, Meg and Caroline, Caroline's best friend of her, all girls slept soundly, Christine could not sleep, but a voice curled, and she fell aslee

* * *

**_Well so ends Chapter 1, I will update as fast as possible, but sometimes I'm too busy, by my university_**


	2. 2-14 years after

A History of Phantom of the Opera

Evangeline Bouvier is an 20 year old, Evey tells friends she is a girl tarnished, no one sees his talent for singing, she was part of the choir, but she was taken out of the choir, for problems that she had with a girl , and now she is as a seamstress and a maid, her life was very hard, she meets the phantom of the opera, but he seems to hate her, but then they love each other

* * *

been 14 years in total, Christine married Raoul, they escaped a year ago, Evangeline is a showgirl, she is mezzo Lirica, but their problems are going to start, Caroline is the new soprano, she is the prima donna, Evangeline sing, but her voice is lost, and only Caroline's voice resonates throughout, Evangeline is overshadowed by his best friend, but she does not hate her

Evangeline was practicing her voice, and her voice sounded good, but nobody listened to singing, she felt like a zero, she was alone, and there was no one who could hear, any guy invites her to dinner, invite only Caroline, Evangeline is nice, but not as Caroline, are very different, Caroline has auburn hair, white skin and emerald green eyes and high, however Evangeline has black hair, his eyes are brown, she is white but very pale, she is short, she is a snow white looks, but guys do not like that beauty, are not used

"Evangeline come here" Madame Giry calls to Evangeline

"Yes, Madame Giry, that is what happens, tell me" Evangeline appears by kind, she answers without understanding

"Evey dear, I must tell you this, this is going to hurt a lot, but you must know, I hope you understand" Madame Giry says very sorry, she means something hard

"Yes, ma'am, if you tell me, which is what happens Madame Giry, I should know, well say so at once, please" Evangeline says without understanding, she is confused

"sorry to say this, but you no longer belong to the choir, I'll pull you from the choir, you must be strong" Madame Giry tells her, very sad news

"What happens, as I'm no longer in the choir, as is that, you fire me, please Madame Giry, you do not take that away from me is my dream, to be an opera singer, and that you do is not right, please tell me the reason for my dismissal, I have no where to go" Evangeline responds frightened when she heard that, she was scared and was crying, she did not want to leave, her dreams are ruined, were dashed

"is truth, no chant, sorry, so Andre and Firmin said, but we're not going to throw in here, you will be sewing your costume, you're good at it, and you help me, sorry" Madame Giry says sadly, Madame Giry would ruin her dreams

"Okay, I understand everything, I'll take care of the costumes, and who will get my post" Evangeline gives, she accepts this, she dried the tears, she spoke Normal

"excellent, your post is now of Sapphire LeBeau" Madame Giry smiles, she talks earnestly

Evangeline felt bad, the post was given to Sapphire, she was angry, that post is'll take that bitch, she remembered, her life is ruined, which both dreamed she could be, we should all think about reality she was still with eyes burning with tears, Sapphire appears, she is blonde, tall, white and light blue eyes, she looks like an angel, all say she is prettier than Evangeline, and compare it with her

"Hello repairs costume, I stay with your post, so permission seamstress second, and look at you baby, crying like a baby, they want someone more mature, and you're just a silly girl and Moaning" Sapphire says annoyed, she has a cat and fake smile, she was making fun of Evangeline

"Hello star starry, good luck with that, you sure are good for the job, which I am not, of course yes, please do not bother me, I'm not joking, I'm outta here" Evangeline responds with bitterness, but then she wept, she feels terrible

* * *

Evangeline was to accommodate the changing rooms, as today we a work, and her friend Caroline will sing, Evangeline works with great enthusiasm, and sees Caroline appears to work best friend, she is quiet, Evangeline is sewing some dresses, and were well, all ready

"Hi Caroline, you want to talk to me" Evangeline greets her friend with joy, she says in a calm voice

"Hello Evey, if I want to talk to you, swear I would not tell anyone" Caroline greets her friend with a friendly voice, she is very nervous

"If, talk, do not tell anyone, my lips are sealed" Evangeline says kindly, she vows not to tell anyone

"I know, that's why you're my best friend, I have a fan, that sends me roses" Caroline says very seriously, she does not seem excited

"agree, and you are my best friend too, how nice that you have an admirer, or would like to have one, but never make it, now that's very romantic" Evangeline says without emotion, she nodded, she was sewing, she said amiably

"if we are, seriously, it's not what you think, is the phantom of the opera who gives them to me, he's obsessed with me, it is not romantic, and I love Remy, and you know that if" Caroline responds serious, she was angry, the Phantom of the Opera chases to Caroline

"Sorry, I did not know this, I will not say anything, count on me because you do something right" Evangeline said very sorry, she did not know of this, she would not say anything or 20,000 francs, she's with her friend

"I can always trust you, Remy asked me to marry him, and I'll accept" Caroline hugged her friend, she will accept to marry Remy

"I know you can trust me and I trust you, well do what you believe is right for you, you're like my sister" Evangeline responds amicably, she wants the best for her friend

something strange happened, something fell from the roof, and fell at the foot of Evangeline, she felt a burst of nerves, and was the Phantom of the Opera, believe that the Phantom of the Opera hates her, Caroline cry, and everyone came to see what happened+

"Evangeline almost falls on that lamp, almost killed her, but he dropped a few inches from her feet" Caroline says, crying, she's scared, and everyone knows it was the Phantom of the Opera

"Your all right Evey, how you feel" Madame Giry says very worried

"I do not spend anything quiet, I'm fine, thanks, I'll go to put the wardrobe where it goes" Evangeline responds trembling, she did nothing wrong, she's fine

Evangeline repaired put the costumes in the closet, she went for a walk, and goes to her room, she shares with Caroline, and saw a letter, she was shaking, she was scared, she opened the letter carefully, she saw it, and began to read mentally, this is a warning

**_Dear Evangeline_**

**_I speak to you very seriously, stop putting ideas in my head of Caroline, do not give ideas away with Remy, or else the worst happen to you, and this is serious, not a joke, so silent, because otherwise you will punish myself, I'm watching you, be careful what you say, because there will be consequences and bad_**

"oh my god, he hates me, I'll keep this letter, but I will not do anything because I can die" Evangeline talks to herself in fear, she cried, she was in danger if to something wrong, she could die at the hands of the Phantom of the Opera


	3. 3-Caroline flees with Remy

A History of Phantom of the Opera

Evangeline Bouvier is an 20 year old, Evey tells friends she is a girl tarnished, no one sees his talent for singing, she was part of the choir, but she was taken out of the choir, for problems that she had with a girl , and now she is as a seamstress and a maid, her life was very hard, she meets the phantom of the opera, but he seems to hate her, but then they love each other

* * *

Evangeline stayed in her room, she was very scared, and Caroline appears at the door and go to Evangeline crying, she slowly approached her friend, she saw EvangeEvangeline stayed in her room, she was very scared, and Caroline Appears at the door and go to Evangeline crying, she slowly Approached her friend, she saw That Evangeline had a note, she looks confoundline had a note, she looks confused

"and that note, why are you crying friend, tell me what happened" Caroline says confused, she does not understand anything

"I'm really scared friend, best you stay here, do not run with Remy, and I speak from my life" Evangeline says crying, she fears for her life, she does what he asks in note

"Because he did, the tea is threatening for me to stay, you're gonna die if you do not listen, okay I'll stay friends, the us is listening, I should marry the Phantom of the Opera" Caroline says serious, she is suffering from her friend, she relented, but Caroline was all a lie, just to save Evangeline

"Go to friend sing, sing, have fun friend, I'll stay here" Evangeline says quietest

"No, no, you go to hear me sing, Remy told me that you can share his box" Caroline shook her head, she wants to hear her friend, she smiled

"Okay, friend, I'll go to hear you sing" Evangeline nodded, she said cheerfully, only for her friend

She managed to go listen to your friend sing, she went to stage 4, she sat next to Remy, they also are friends, Evangeline was very nervous, she is also scared,_ I hope nothing bad happens, I hope you two are well, _Evangeline seeing Remy thought she was fearing the worst, Remy is white, he is a very handsome boy, his hair is light brown, her chocolate brown eyes, tall and thin, he is very handsome

"That's what happens Evangeline, tell, nothing bad will happen if you tell me, I know you have something, something's happening to you" Remy says gently, he wants to know why she's so strange

"Relax, nothing is happening, there is nothing wrong, everything is fine, what I have are nerves, what happened to me this afternoon, you'll recall, is just that, relax and see the work" Evangeline was calm, she speaks in a serious, she was lying, but she knows lie, but well, she sigh of nerves

Remy did not answer anything, just nodded, they were hearing and seeing the work, Evangeline was playing with her hair, she was very nervous, the work was finished and left the scene Evangeline, she went to sleep as she was very tired, she put on her nightgown to sleep, she lay in her bed, she closed her eyes and sigh of tiredness and sleep

* * *

Caroline was waiting for Remy, Remy arrived at the agreed time, they have their stuff packed, now they are going to run, but the phantom of the opera is full of this, followed them, now is a confrontation, Caroline was so scared, he did not let them go ever, do not let it be free

"Caroline, you think you can get rid of me, you're wrong, you're mine" He said with anger in his voice, he is very angry

"I do not I love you Erik, I love Remy, let us go, this is bad for you and for all, you can not force someone to love you" she was crying, she told the truth, she loves Remy

"you do not love me, because you go from here, go away and never return, and if they return I am not able to do" Erik said angrily, he left them to leave

* * *

They left, Erik cried with anger and sadness, but then he left to mourn, and anger, went looking for Evangeline, now if the going to attack, she was asleep, she woke up and saw him, she tried to scream but Erik will cover my mouth to her, before she screamed, she had tears in her eyes, now she is in danger

"You're a dirty liar, you wronged me, damn seamstress, Evangeline consequences really now, you made her to go with that, you're the damn guilty, you will pusistes those ideas to it, you're a jealous" Erik's was choking her, she tried to get out of that grip, then released her, but the was still insulting and yelling at her

"Let me go, because I did not, and what the hell are you talking about, you stop insulting, let go, I have not done anything, she told me she was going to go with him, she lied to me, since I am not to blame I'm not that kind of people, because I have not jealous, go and leave me alone" she was angry, she was crying, she told him all scared tone, she is afraid

Erik went and let go to Evangeline, she touched his neck and arm, he ached, but the pain is gone, she lay in her bed, she was crying, she fell asleep, Erik felt bad that smote to Caroline's friend, but nothing will change the hatred of Erik to that girl, but according to him, Evangeline was fast asleep, all fell silent, and did not hear anything, and the rain began to fall pitchers, and that added a nice cold, Erik was over the places, he still thinks of Caroline and Christine, two things that could never be


	4. 4-The interest for Evangeline

A History of Phantom of the Opera

Evangeline Bouvier is an 20 year old, Evey tells friends she is a girl tarnished, no one sees her talent for singing, she was part of the choir, but she was taken out of the choir, for problems that she had with a girl , and now she is as a seamstress and a maid, her life was very hard, she meets the phantom of the opera, but he seems to hate her, but then they love each other

* * *

Evangeline was very frightened by what had happened, she almost killed her, she felt fear, Evangeline turned to lie on her bed, she was crying, Erik felt bad for her, He almost kills her, she wiped her tears, and she closed her eyes and fell asleep, she grabbed her teddy bear, she looks like a little girl, everything has changed, now she is a singer in the choir, she was dreaming

is another day, Evangeline gets up from her bed, she is calmer, she went to her work costume seamstress, she feels strange, now she wants to be, is far, her life can not be worse, almost killed, she still remembers, feels fear, she touched his neck, and had purple markings, she writhed in pain when she touched the area

"Evangeline, stop sewing stuff, I have good news for you" Madame Giry she laughs, she felt happy

"If Madame, I stop, I just end up with those things, which is great news" Evangeline rises from the floor, she stopped her work, she's funny, she talks amicably

"Since you will not be sewing the costumes, you come back to your old position in the choir, but you will not have the post of Caroline, but if you show me you're good enough, I'll put you in that position, good bye dear" Madame Giry says gently, she speaks softly, her breathing was calm

"this is serious, because, seriously, that's great, thanks Madame Giry, my dream is standing still, I know lady, well we'll see, okay, bye Madame Giry" Evangeline says confused, she is a bit slow, she smiles with excitement, she jumped for joy, now her dream is closer

Madame Giry left the scene, Evangeline is left alone, Evangeline smiles of excitement, Sapphire appears with a face of hatred, she is jealous, she looks at Evangeline with hatred and jealousy, she turns, she stayed her seeing it wearily, she picked up her things, Laughs Sapphire, Sapphire is harmful, too

"Hello, I heard, what Madame Giry said to you, sure she's crazy, I have the post of Caroline, it's mine" Sapphire greets her with bitterness, she mocked Evangeline, she laughed like crazy, but she went crazy

"Hello you, if good, that you listened to Madame Giry, I will be part of the choir, good luck with that, that happens to you, I will never steals that to you" Evangeline responds bitterly, she does not show kindness, Evangeline was not looking at her, she defends herself

Sapphire went instead, and Evangeline stayed alone at last alone, she wants to be alone, Evangeline stay up without doing anything, she was looking at the floor, she sighed with boredom, Evangeline was very lonely, that's what she wants right now

_**"Suddenly I am in front of the lights  
All I'm feeling,  
Scary and beautiful at the same time  
Every day, I try just to breathe  
I want to show the world  
The truth in my**_

_**Suddenly people know my name**_  
_**Suddenly everything has changed**_  
_**Suddenly I feel so alive**_  
_**In the blink of an eye**_  
_**My dreams begin to rain**_

_**Suddenly time, feels like the wind**_  
_**Change all sides where I**_  
_**Just trying to fit**_  
_**Now here I stand**_  
_**And I'm still just that girl**_  
_**I'm following my heart**_  
_**In this incleible and crazy world"**_

Evangeline was singing, she sings very well, but her voice is not very angelic to say, she is calm, Erik was walking, and stopped and heard the voice of Evangeline, the smiles, she sings beautiful, but not as Christine's voice, not the voice of Caroline, but she is better than Sapphire, Evangeline felt a few steps, she got scared and ran, she bumped into the door and fell senseless to the floor, Erik saw her lying on the floor, she's fainted

"Leave it there, this is not your problem" Erik was said to himself, felt desire to help her

Erik stopped, he saw to Evangeline faint in the Floor, he felt desire to help to Evangeline, the charge to Evangeline in his arms, took her to her room and laid her on her bed, he showed kindness to her, Evangeline woke up very confused in bed, she felt a sharp pain in her head, she does not know how to get to here, she got up, and she saw in the mirror, she saw her face, and she had a slight bump on her forehead

"What happened, as I got here, I do not remember anything, and it really hurts my head" Evangeline was saying looking in the mirror, she was saying fearful tone, she does not know what happened and how she came to her room

The door rang, Evangeline goes to the door, and the door was playing Meg, she's a friend of Evangeline forever, like Christine and Caroline were, Evangeline sharing a room with Meg, Meg has an idea, Evangeline you smile at her friend, she is very tired now, Evangeline sigh of weariness and boredom

"that's what happens Meg, you want a friend, I'm sorry I will not be so pedantic or tedious, it is not my intention" Evangeline says wearily, she responds in a serious, she apologized to her friend asked, is the only thing left for her

"Friend I have an idea, let alone go on stage, just to see if we see the Phantom of the Opera, insurance is around here, I can assure you" Meg says animated, she smiles with joy, she's a little crazy

"Meg which is your idea, you're crazy, at this time, you were wrong, I will not go, I have fear of the Phantom of the Opera, the attempt to kill me, but he did not, anger your own, I'm not going" Evangeline answered dryly, she says so upset, she hears that this idea is far fetched, she is very afraid

"come on, do not be a chicken, the phantom of the opera will not make hurt you , quiet friend" Meg pulled the arm of her friend, she was saying jocular tone, she took Evangeline

Evangeline was scared, Meg and she was in the darkened stage, Evangeline felt fear, Meg sat on the floor and lit some candles, Evangeline also sat on the floor, she felt strange in that place, Meg opened her eyes, looked at her with confusion Evangeline and fear, Now what will happen

"Let's see if he comes" Meg says in a friendly tone

"Meg, I do not think he comes, sure he has other things to do, you're obsessed with Him, I'm sorry to tell you this" Evangeline says earnestly, she said in a pessimistic

"He will come, He will, I am crazy about these things, well wait for the arrival of him" Meg says cheerfully, she did not feel bad

"He almost killed me "Evangeline says scared

"Shhh, he will not do" Meg says in a calm voice

"I'm out of here" Evangeline rises, she says seriously, she leaves the place

"Hey, coward" Meg screams, and then she says angrily


	5. An accident, An Opportunity

A History of Phantom of the Opera

Evangeline Bouvier is an 20 year old, Evey tells friends she is a girl tarnished, no one sees her talent for singing, she was part of the choir, but she was taken out of the choir, for problems that she had with a girl , and now she is as a seamstress and a maid, her life was very hard, she meets the phantom of the opera, but he seems to hate her, but then they love each other

* * *

Evangeline went to her room, she had very tired, Evangeline put on his pajamas, a long, demure nightgown, she lay in her bed, she sighed, and closed his eyes and fell asleep, she breathed gently, she was dreaming, she was in a very dark place, she could not see anything, she was locked in a place, Evangeline panted, had a red cord in her neck, she was choking, she tried to escape, she woke up abruptly

"It was just a dream" Evangeline was saying breathlessly, she dried her forehead, she was sweating

She saw Meg asleep, Evangeline could not wake anyone, she sighs, Evangeline went back to sleep, she remained traumatized by what had happened, she could sleep, the hours passed, Evangeline woke up at midnight, she got out of bed and walk across the dark corridors, she wants to relax, now returned to be part of the choir, something the persecuted, she turned and saw the Stagehand, Frederik, he's a drunk potbellied

"You scared me "Evangeline says agitated

"Sorry, you're beautiful Evangeline "Frederik says lunaticamente, he says sadistically

"Thanks, but I must go "Evangeline said with a tone fearful

"Wait, and you do alone around here, there are dangers during these hours" He stops her and says in a tone sadistic

"not your problem, I must go" Evangeline says annoyed, she says clearly

"Not yet, you have a beautiful body," he says laughing, he says as a lunatic, he began to fondle Evangeline

"Leave me, Let go now," Evangeline says scared, she squeals

"Shhh Shut up, do not be noisy, you knew that this would happen, you'll enjoy "Frederik silent to her, he covered her mouth with it, he'd say grinning

Evangeline bit his hand to Frederik, he slapped at Evangeline, She rubs her cheek, she cried, him to the ground tomb Evangeline, he gets on top of her, Evangeline could not move, she felt the hot breath and reeking of liquor, she cried, he caressed her thigh, she felt sick, he smiles mischievously

"Ceases to mourn Princess, you'll like it, I'll show you as a real man" was saying Frederik laughing sadistically he says, he will abuse Evangeline

Evangeline did not know what to do, she cried, a noise was heard, Frederik got up and went to check, she crawls and slides across the floor, is free, for now, she rose from the floor and turned to fall, Frederik returned, she was very difficult to get up again, she drew away from him, he approached like a tiger to its prey, which is Evangeline

"Sure, I figured that noise, let's continue," he says, laughing at himself, he says mockingly

"Get away from me, bastard "Evangeline shouted in a voice low and husky

"I will not Evangeline, and if I am a bastard, thanks for telling me" Frederik refuses, and was pulling himself

Frederik began to pant, Evangeline rose from the ground, and saw Frederik putting on red, and saw a rope around his neck, and he got moradoy fell down to the ground, he is dead, she does not understand anything, she saw the Phantom of the Opera, she screams and ran, she was so afraid, he saved her life, but he can kill her, she lay on her bed and fell asleep

* * *

Sunrise and is another day, Evangeline and Meg are having breakfast, Sapphire was eating, She watched Evangeline hate are after rehearsals for the play, La Traviata, and Sapphire is the main character, Evangeline is a bonus, everyone finished eating, and came to rest just for a while

They are rehearsing the play, Sapphire is singing, and something unexpected happened, the curtain fell on her foot, she screamed in pain, they approached her, Sapphire can not sing tonight, Madame Giry was very worried, Sapphire fractured left leg and can not move

"Now, who will sing" Madame Giry says scared

"I know who can sing, Evangeline can do "Meg was saying in a tone excited

"Seriously, Evangeline sings something "Madame Giry says smiling

"Uh, well sing something" Evangeline says shyly, she sang

**_"Think of me, my love goes when and where you're going_**  
**_Remember everything is the same, promises that you will_**  
**_When you're far away, when I'm gone I feel more here_**  
**_If your breath is my name me think a little._**  
**_A dream was you experienced it, and now that nothing is so_**  
**_In a world of memories I lock myself in my_**  
**_True, fate would join two doors were yet open_**

**_Think of me, I can only your absence I approve_**  
**_remind me when your boat for my sea bogue_**  
**_You think of me because not a day will not dawn with your light_**  
**_There will be no night in my dreams do not show you_ "** Evangeline sings part of the song, Think of me

"Your voice is beautiful, You sing in the play" Madame Giry says cheerfully, the work must continue

"Thanks, well I will" Evangeline said nervously

"Nice" Madame Giry smiles

All retested, Evangeline has the opportunity to sing and show that she is a good singer, Now's the night of the play, all are in their places, Evangeline is very nervous, A man in a box, was Robert Fassbender, is a man with white skin, green eyes, long blonde hair, but fine hair, cleft chin, mouth thin, perfect nose, was very handsome, he is 5 '8 "he is rather high

"Who will be this woman, that beautiful voice" Robert was said to himself in a voice calm and excited

They finish the work, Evangeline received much applause, she smiles with joy, she went to the dressing room, she sat on the chair and looked in the mirror, she snorts, Robert seeks to Evangeline, he'll go backstage and Evangeline, he smiles, she looks over and sees a blond man, she smiles shyly

"Hey what's your name, I'm Robert Fassbender" Robert greets her, he was presented to her

"Hi, I'm Evangeline Bouvier, much like Robert" Evangeline greets shyly, she said her name, she felt a blush on her cheeks

"You sing very beautiful, and you are so beautiful, you want to go to dinner with me" Robert congratulate her, he flirting with her

"Thanks, thanks, well let me fix a little, I'll be back" Evangeline says gently, she smiles

Robert nods, Evangeline was in the room, she was elegant, she looked very beautiful, Evangeline left the room, she saw her friend Meg and smiles, Evangeline goodbye to Meg, she was with Robert, go to dinner, They arrived at the restaurant, was a wonderful dinner, Robert is a gentleman and very friendly, He brought her to the Opera Populaire

* * *

"Evangeline bye, see you another day "Robert says goodbye to her, he said with a friendly tone, He kissed her hand, he smiles and leaves the place

"Goodbye Robert, of course we will not see, you're very kind" Evangeline and leave of him, she says shyly, she blushed

Something was watching, was Erik, it looked annoyed, insurance He began to fall in love with Evangeline, or just hate them both, Evangeline takes off her shoes, she goes to her room, and Meg was very sleepy, Evangeline dressed in her long nightgown and went to sleep, She closed her eyes and fell asleep


	6. The meeting

A History of Phantom of the Opera

Evangeline Bouvier is an 20 year old, Evey tells friends she is a girl tarnished, no one sees her talent for singing, she was part of the choir, but she was taken out of the choir, for problems that she had with a girl , and now she is as a seamstress and a maid, her life was very hard, she meets the phantom of the opera, but he seems to hate her, but then they love each other


End file.
